TMNT 01 la venganza del ultimo ninja
by Louperit
Summary: El planeta tierra ha sido conquistado por extraterrestres las tortugas no podrán salvar el mundo porque los alienigenas también son tortugas mutantes. TMNT01 tendrá que vengar la muerte de su familia asesinada hace mas cien años. Si mi nombre es Leonardo Hamato, soy TMNT01 y ahora vivo en el siglo 22 que es una pesadilla, soy el ultimo ninja vivo y esta es la historia de mi vida.


**TMNT 01 **

**Este es un nuevo proyecto que se me ocurrio un día de estos.**

**Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen y no lo hago con fines de lucro.**

**Nota: Este fic no esta basado en ninguna serie, sera a gusto de la imaginación del lector.**

* * *

**El día del despertar**

Al despertar sentí un odio, un odio incomparable mezclado con dolor y aspereza, quiero acabar con todos estos desgraciados de una buena vez y terminar mi vida aquí pues ya no vale nada, yo ahora no entiendo lo que esta sucediendo a mi alrededor solo se que algo había explotado y un golpe me termino tirando hacia la fría baldosa.

Trate de mirar pero no podía, mi cuerpo pesaba una tonelada y odiaba que eso pasara, siempre pasaba cuando me sacaban de ahí, pero ya estaba acostumbrado al cambio de medio y de temperatura. Estaba exhausto y moribundo, posiblemente seguía drogado con esa maldita sustancia verde.

Trate de arrástrame, huir pues presentía que podían venir de nuevo, esta vez el castigo no seria un latigazo o dos, no seria nada mas ni nada menos que 20 como la ultima vez o tal vez terminaría en la sección de obediencia. Al mover mi brazo derecho sentí que las heridas hechas por el cristal empezaron a abrirse, maldita sea ya no era la primera vez.

Me sentía tan cansado que solo puedo quedarme en una posición extraña mientras tenia la cara húmeda en el suelo, quería cambiar de posición pues el frio no me venia después de mucho tiempo en el agua me di cuenta que me acostumbre al calor. Me di vuelta lentamente y al quedar boca arriba pude conseguir el sueño.

Al cerrar los ojos y sentir el frio en mi cara me entumecí, hace tiempo que no siento la brisa fresca en mi rostro y esto me causa que me irrite, en el lugar que estoy no existe Dios. Cómo ha de existir si nunca estuvo cuando fui tomado preso en esta maldita prisión de porcelana.

Nunca ha estado cuando me tomaban y me llevaban a sufrir las peores torturas, nunca entendí que hice ¿Qué hecho maldito mundo? No he hecho nada y aquí me han hecho las peores aberraciones conocidas por la humanidad que excluye a la muerte que la deseo con toda mi alma.

Trate, de verdad que lo hice. Todo para evitar que pasara, pero nos pillo desprevenidos, debí estar entrenando mas tiempo, perfeccionando mis habilidades y mis katas pero como el imbécil que soy no lo hice.

Abro los ojos y miro el techo que esta en mal estado y frunzo el ceño, la primera vez que me trajeron a esta celda de primera clase todo estaba en orden y sobre todo limpio, no se cuantos años he pasado en este lugar, en este infierno pero se que debo salir, quiero hacerlo, ser libre cuando lo era, veo que lentamente pasan las horas y se hace de noche y en ese momento me permito sonreír.

Me he endurecido, y siento que no puedo permitirme el derecho de sonreír, mi vida, mi dignidad, todo lo que soy y todo lo que tenia ya no existe, si he pensado que antes podía vivir ya no lo creo, no solo pero algo me sigue motivando para continuar, algo que no he perdido nunca y es esperanza.

La esperanza de volver a ver a mis hermanos me hace continuar, por eso seguí el patrón y las reglas, tengo sangre en mis manos, depositadas con deshonor y mentira y se lo que se siente, no concibo que fue lo que hicimos con mi hermano, oh mi pequeño hermanito menor.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras sido tú y no yo el que paso todas estas precarias? No quiero pensarlo pues cuando me torturaban siempre nombraban a mi hermano Michelangelo, me molestaba oír lo que querían hacerle pero me consolaba que no lo encontrarían y todo gracias a mi, por eso me hacían pagar caro por mi intento fallido de escape, eso logro salvar a mi pequeño hermano menor de las garras de este infierno.

Maldita sea mi vida ¿Cómo termine en esto? ¿Cómo se me ocurre hacer algo así? Seguramente existía una forma de detener todo, seguramente si existía una salida después de todo. Pero no la encontré, nunca lo hice y por eso termine aquí.

No, no existía ninguna salida ni posibilidad que saliéramos ilusos los dos de esta, ¿siempre fue así no? ¿Que terminaría mi vida de esta forma tan cruel? No se cuanto tiempo estuve sometido a estas instalaciones pero tampoco me importa. Me rió de mi mala suerte y mi destino, un día creí que si lo lograría, que lograría salvar el mundo y vería mi acto, no que moriría en el intento.

Una sonrisa se me aparece al recordar como es que termine así, al meterlo adentro note que comenzó a llorar, tal vez se dio cuenta que no podría salir después de el y que no nos iríamos juntos a buscar a los demás, no como se lo prometí.

Recuerdo ese día, era un día glorioso porque así lo dictamos "El día del amanecer" me rió en mis adentros, lo planeamos por mucho tiempo, nunca supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos adentro sometidos a esas torturas, pero agradezco que fuera yo el que terminara adentro porque si hubiera sido mi hermano no me lo perdonaría.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, como si se tratase de ayer, no lo se, solo recuerdo cuando me capturaron después de liberarlo. Hicimos todo, el una distracción, reuní los materiales y con mis pocos conocimientos de tecnología a comparados de ellos logre hacer algo.

Gruño en mis adentros porque no le hice caso, soy demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que me corrijan mis hermanos y especialmente el, siempre terminamos pelando pero siempre se que finalmente yo tengo la razón, a veces el me gana pero son pequeños detalles. No me gusta que me ganen ni menos que el me diga que no tengo que hacer. ¿Qué se cree que era?

Vuelvo a sonreír pues aunque este aquí sigo acordándome de el, puede que sea muchas cosas y que salvar a mi pequeño y molesto hermano menor no signifique mucho para algunos y tal vez para mi pero es mi hermano y se reunió con nuestra familia y aunque sea rara y a veces si me avergüence de algunos comportamientos de ella son ellos a los que debo proteger aunque tal vez no me lo manden o tal vez si.

FLASH BACK (EL DIA DEL MANECER)

Nosotros recorríamos a toda velocidad los pasillos, había una fuga de humo y estaba creando fuego que no les permitirían seguir con todas las investigaciones a los científicos. Sin armas y solo con los puños logramos salir hacia la el campo interior de salidas de emergencia.

Eran extrañas y redondas, como ovaladas y solo cavia una persona en cada una, mire hacia atrás y golpeando los interruptores con un palo metálico lo rompí impidiendo la entrada por delante, tardarían unos minutos en que llegaran pero era suficiente para que saliéramos a salvo.

Lo metí cuidadosamente en la capsula y mire a mi hermano menor que miraba hacia atrás para ver si quedaban más capsulas, muchos arrancaron cuando comenzamos el incendio pero otros decidieron apagarlo y atraparnos antes que pudiéramos salir.

– Hermano, si cabemos podemos irnos juntos ahora – yo mire hacia el tubo que contenía las capsulas, eran como los envases largos y delgados que contienen goma de mascar o mentitas, no sabia si habían más pero no podía arriesgar la vida de mi hermano, no de nuevo.

– ¿Hay mas atrás? – yo trague duro en ese momento, no sabia si había mas pero no podía perder tiempo así que asomándome por detrás descubrí que esta era la ultima.

¿Por qué me haces esto Mike? ¿Por qué siempre lo haces mas duro de lo que ya es? No puedo evitarlo y tengo la tentación de hacerle caso, no importa las consecuencias, si el peso no nos ayudaba y la situación tampoco lo intentaría con tal de salir de este infierno.

– Si Mike hay una capsula mas después de esta – lo mire un segundo y mirando su tatuaje que le habían puesto para reconocerlo en el brazo derecho le acaricie el hombro.

– Eres mi TMNT 04 preferido – diciendo esto iba a cerrar la capsula cuando Mike la abre y me abraza llorando.

– Prométeme que vendrás conmigo, hermano los dos creamos el plan de escape… no me dejes, tu me dijiste que vendríamos juntos y además… tu creaste el plan. – lo mire apacible, no podía evitar sonreír pero debía seguir con el plan y si eso significaba morir, lo haría.

– Mike se que le tienes miedos a las alturas y a lo desconocido, no mires atrás, yo siempre te acompañare hermano – diciendo esto cerré la capsula y viendo que lloraba mas amargamente apreté el botón de expulsión.

Al mirar como salía vi que comenzaron a cerrar las puertas para evitar que escapáramos, por poco y no lo logra pero finalmente lo hizo, logro terminar la misión una que siempre fue la misma "_El plan es sacar de aquí a tu hermano menor, el es la prioridad, si no sales tu no importa porque el plan de escape es que uno de ustedes se salve." _

Mire el cielo y vi antes que se cerrara las compuertas una explosión me distrajo y viendo que venían todos con armas me inmovilizaron para llevarme otra vez para el espacio.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ahora miro todo, lo salve, salve a mi hermano, mi pequeño y a veces molestoso Mike. NO pude cumplir mi promesa pero no importa, esta vivo, sigue vivo y si el lo esta yo lo estoy también e iré a buscar a mis hermanos.

Mi vida ya no importa nada, si la droga no lo hizo el tiempo si, mi rostro descompuesto por todo lo que he pasado, las torturas se me vienen a la mente y sin poder evitarlo comienzo a temblar, no quiero que le pase a ningún otro ser vivo, solo quiero pudrirme de una sola vez.

No puedo evitarlo, me odio demasiado para no pensar en la venganza, me torturaron años adentro de ese lugar, me metían dentro de esa capsula y el lugar era oscuro, me sometían a pruebas científicas y me obligaban a ver videos y grabaciones asquerosas donde me mostraban guerras y las violaciones a los derechos humanos mas aberrantes.

Pero hay algo que tengo en mente, mi misión para poder sobrevivir, voy a encontrar a mis hermanos y a mi familia, me vengare de los malditos mal nacidos que nos hicieron todo esto y pagaran con su sangre nuestro dolor que nos hicieron pasar a mi y mi hermano Michelangelo sin olvidar a mis otros hermanos que a donde quieran que se encuentren los vengare.

Continuara...

* * *

**Este fue un loco momento de alucinación frente la compu, ¿les gusto? ¿lo sigo?**

**Sus opiniones son muy importantes créanme y si tienen sugerencias y/o reclamos e incluso dudas no olviden preguntar.**

**Comenten y esperemos vernos pronto.**

**Nos vemos de parte de Lou**


End file.
